Batalla Final
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Una nueva generación ha aparecido, la herencia de Kira y la herencia de L Nate se enfrentarán de nuevo en el nombre de la justicia luchando contra la maldad para crear un nuevo mundo.
1. Prólogo

****Holas bueno aquí dejo el inicio de esta historia y me gustaría saber sus opiniones para saber si continuarla o no. Muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Prólogo**

Ya han pasado 18 años desde la muerte de Light Yagami o mejor dicho Kira quien por varios años obtuvo el poder de juzgar a las personas y matarlas si era necesario, pero Nate River más conocido como N o el sucesor de L o el nuevo L logró atraparlo y junto con ello destruir los cuadernos asesinos.

—Entonces el Kira original y el segundo Kira fueron mis padres…—dijo una joven de 17 años y soltando un leve suspiro parecía no estar impresionada ante la gran historia que tenía delante de ella.

—Así es—respondió el shinigami observando cada detalle de la joven sin duda tenía más parecido por el lado de Light que por el lado de su madre.

—Por cierto ¿cuál era tu nombre? —preguntó la chica mirando el cuaderno de la muerte atentamente.

—Ryuk, también fui el shinigami de Light o mejor dicho del Kira original, es decir, tu padre—le informó a la chica el shinigami que a pesar de los años seguía con el mismo aspecto después de todo era un Dios de la muerte.

—Ryuk el shinigami que emocionante con esto podré cumplir la utopía de Kira, no mejor dicho de mi padre Light Yagami—dijo la chica tomando el death note como algo muy preciado para ella.

—Eres igual que él, Akira Yagami—susurró Ryuk por lo bajo.

Puede que Akira no se pareciera físicamente ni a Light ni a Misa porque era igual a Sayu Yagami que era la pequeña hermana de Light, pero el color de cabello y ojos eran iguales a los de Misa, cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Lo que más asusta sería que heredó la misma manera de pensar de Light, ser frío y calculador, pero además la misma inteligencia incluso aún más porque aunque no lo pareciera ella estuvo en Wammy's House como posible sucesora de L cuando éste nuevo L pereciera, aunque ella se marcho antes porque no estaba interesada en el puesto, pero para Ryuk su historia era interesante.

Una nueva generación ha aparecido la herencia de Kira y la herencia de L se enfrentarán de nuevo en el nombre de la justicia luchando contra la maldad.


	2. Despertar

****Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno espero que les guste :3

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

16 de mayo en Japón principalmente en el departamento de la policía donde el actual director de esta se encontraba en aprietos.

—Vamos Aizawa no te puede costar tanto decidir—dijo Matsuda quien se encontraba riéndose quisquillosamente.

—Ide dile algo para que deje de molestar—pidió el nuevo director de la policía.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre todo cuando a Matsuda se le mete un objetivo en mente ¿cierto Mogi? —respondió uno de sus amigos y subordinados; el mismo grupo del caso Kira.

—Así es, será mejor que acepte la propuesta jefe—dijo Mogi.

—De acuerdo iremos de copas, pero solo para celebrar que tras 2 meses logramos atrapar a esos narcotraficantes—informó Aizawa.

—También fue gracias a la ayuda de L—aportó Matsuda abriendo la puerta y dando paso a una pequeña celebración en algún bar cercano que conocían.

Mientras el ex grupo de investigación del caso Kira y ahora agentes de la policía celebraba la atrapada de unos criminales no se esperarían lo que podría ocurrir en los próximos minutos.

En otro lugar del mundo más específicamente en Inglaterra se encontraba L aún jugando con sus preciados juguetes al momento que comía unos deliciosos y hermosamente adornados dulces.

—L, la policía japonesa te manda sus agradecimientos por el último caso que resolviste—informó Halle Lidner que aún seguía bajo las ordenes de N, pero ahora con más confianza y realizando contactos por el mundo para N.

—Gracias, pero ese caso no merecía 2 meses a lo máximo 2 días no sé cómo no se percataron de los pequeños detalles que habían dejado los narcotraficantes—respondió N quien ahora tenía 30 años y que construía una pequeña torre con legos blancos.

—Estaban desesperados y no razonaban como se debe o al menos eso creo yo. Me retiro tengo que ir a Italia por unos casos que quieren que veas allá—dijo Halle y se retiró del lugar.

N quedó un largo rato solo en una habitación llena de pantallas sin transmitir nada y unos monitores que lo comunicaban con el resto del mundo hasta que un pequeño sonido proveniente de un monitor lo saco de su concentración en la construcción de la torre.

— ¿Qué sucede Giovanni? —preguntó N presionando un botón y esperando impaciente la respuesta.

—L no me vas a creer lo que está pasando, pero en este instante criminales de todo el mundo han caído por ataque cardiaco ¿crees que él ha vuelto? —preguntó Giovanni asustado.

—No es imposible que él esté de vuelta,pero ahora estamos frente al nacimiento de un nuevo Kira—respondió N seriamente.


	3. La herencia de Kira

****Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer, puede que no dejen reviews, pero varios se han suscrito a la alerta y cosas, lo que quiere decir que lo han leído por lo que gracias ^^

Ahora los dejo con el siguiente capítulo espero les agrade :3

**Capítulo 2: La herencia de Kira**

—Mira Ryuk éste es el comienzo de un nuevo mundo, la utopía con la que soñó mi padre—dijo Akira abriendo las cortinas de su habitación mirando hacia la calle y como el sonido de las ambulancias, la gente gritando o murmullos inundaban su hogar.

—Definitivamente eres igual a él, Akira—respondió el shinigami observando fijamente a la joven que reía por lo bajo.

—Te equivocas Ryuk porque mi padre cometió el error de depender de alguien más y dejar que encontraran la death note—habló Akira dejando su risa y de mirar el colapso que acababa de causar.

—Realmente cuando apareció tu madre muchas cosas se complicaron, pero Light logró seguir adelante a pesar de todo—defendió Ryuk a Light, porque aunque lo haya matado con su death note ha sido el único humano que pudo darle una buena diversión por algunos años.

—No te niego que él era inteligente por algo saco el primer lugar en los exámenes y cuando entró a la universidad, además logró matar a verdadero L junto a sus súbditos—respondió Akira recostándose en la cama y encendiendo el televisor en el cual sólo habían noticias de lo que acababa de ocurrir en todo el mundo.

— ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigado el shingami.

—Me refiero a que por descuidos el murió y no pudo ser el Dios de esta era. Tú mismo me dijiste que le dejo el cuaderno a hombre que daría todo por el dios Kira, pero ese mismo sujeto fue el que lo llevo a la ruina si no fuera porque él se descuido mi padre le hubiera ganado a N ¿cierto? —expuso Akira cansada de hacer zapping en la televisión y dejándola cualquier canal de noticias japonés.

—En ese punto tienes razón Light había previsto lo de la portavoz, pero no pensó que el que tenía la death note en su lugar también le diera miedo y fuera asegurarse de matarla—dijo Ryuk observando con cuidado a la rubia, porque para él Akira emitía el mismo aura de Light.

—Ryuk ¿porqué volviste a lanzar la death note al mundo humano? —preguntó Akira cambiando el tema y aún recostada en la cama.

—Cuando estuve con Light me divertí demasiado y en el mundo de los shinigamis últimamente todo es muy aburrido por lo que reuní más vida matando gente al azar para volver al mundo humano, pero nunca pensé que quien tomaría la death note sería la hija de Light porque es cosa de tan sólo mirarte eres igual a su hermana menor, pero con los rasgos de tu madre—declaró Ryuk mirando con cautela la habitación en donde se encontraban porque a pesar de que llevaban varios días juntos aún no se acostumbraba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, físicamente soy igual a la tía Sayu, pero nadie de la familia Yagami sabe de mi existencia y tampoco quiero arruinarla llegando de la nada declarándome hija de Light Yagami que murió siendo Kira—dijo Akira exhausta.

—Aunque solamente N y una parte de su equipo sabe la verdad sobre ti—mencionó el shinigami.

—Que divertido ¿no lo crees? Fuiste amable contándome absolutamente toda la historia de mi padre y mi madre junto a sus respectivas death note, quizás pronto te cuente mi historia Ryuk. Ahora es momento de dormir mañana tengo clases en el colegio y la estudiante modelo no puede llegar tarde —expresó Akira riéndose y preparándose para dormir sin antes darle varias manzanas al shinigami para que se divierta durante la noche.

En la comisaría de la policía japonesa se encontraban varios hombres de diversas edades discutiendo sobre el reciente acontecimiento que había llenado las noticias del mundo. Millones de criminales alrededor del mundo habían muerto de un paro cardiaco al mismo tiempo desplomándose en el lugar en donde se encontraban ya sea en plena calle, en su casa o en las celdas de la cárcel y así colapsando todo el sistema de salud de los diversos países.

— ¿No crees que Light haya vuelto? —preguntó Matsuda con voz temerosa.

—Es imposible además él está muerto recuerda que el shinigami escribió su nombre en la libreta—respondió Aizawa que se encontraba pensativo respecto a la situación.

—Pero la única manera es que haya caído una nueva libreta y que quizás un admirador de Kira lo esté usando—propuso Ide intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro—dijo Aizawa limitándose a quedar pensativo cuando recibió un llamado a su celular— ¿Aló? Sí, claro como tu digas L—respondió durante la corta conversación.

— ¿Era L?, ¿qué quería? —preguntó Matsuda muy emocionado.

—Calma Matsuda—habló una voz por un monitor con la letra de L que lo caracterizaba—Ahora volviendo al tema supongo que se acaban de dar cuenta que está obra sólo se puede dar con la libreta asesina—dijo N suponiendo que estaba clara la situación.

—Eso no significa que Light este vivo o ¿sí? —intervino Matsuda con voz media asustada.

—Light Yagami está muerto por lo cual ahora nos estamos enfrentando a nuevo Kira, porque sus métodos y maneras de pensar difieren en lo que era el Kira original—expuso N quien se encontraba al otro lado del monitor y atento a cada palabra.

— ¿Hay pistas? —preguntó Aizawa quien había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación.

—Por el momento no tenemos nada, sólo nos queda observan los siguientes movimientos de este nuevo Kira para que nos de pistas de su personalidad y de donde está por eso les quiero preguntar ¿quieren colaborar en el nuevo caso Kira?—declaró N con enojo de que su mayor pesadilla volviera, pero tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible.

—Por supuesto L cuenta con el equipo de investigación japonés—respondió inmediatamente Aizawa.

—Muchas gracias, cualquier cosa les avisaré—dijo N y cerró el intercomunicador. Había pensando que hablar con el cuerpo policial japonés le daría pistas, pero no fue así—Juró que te atraparé nuevo Kira y haré que te encierren de por vida—murmuró N enojado antes de volver al caso.


	4. La resurrección de Kira

**Capítulo 3: La resurrección de Kira**

En los últimos días el tema era que millones de criminales murieron el mismo día a la misma hora, incluso durante los recesos entre clases los compañeros de Akira comentaban lo sucedido.

—Akira ¿me escuchaste? —le dijo una joven pelirroja y de contextura similar a la de ella.

—No, lo siento Sasha es que me quede mirando la nada—respondió Akira con una sonrisa torpe.

—Tranquila a veces a mí también me pasa, pero como te decía mi padre me contó que hace casi 18 años pasaba lo mismo, pero era un poco más calmado a como fue ahora—murmuró la chica con aire de misterio a lo que Akira respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Akira imitando voz de miedo.

—Resulta de que antes de que nosotros naciéramos una infinidad de criminales murieron de ataque al corazón obviamente eso no podía ser una coincidencia y que sólo murieran criminales así que denominaron a esta extraña fuerza Kira que proviene de Killer por su significado en ingles—habló Sasha haciendo una pausa y preparándose para lo mejor—Lo más interesante fue que un detective de renombre apodado L le hizo frente y pudo dar en donde estaba que para ese tiempo era aquí en Japón, pero los criminales siguieron muriendo así que no se realmente que habrá pasado—expuso la joven aburrida.

—Pero ¿por qué no siguieron? —preguntó Akira ya sin interés puesto que ella sabía la verdadera historia tras la desaparición de Kira.

—No lo sé, pero mi padre me decía que de la noche a la mañana dejaron de matar criminales y que aunque parezca loco el mundo era mejor cuando estaba Kira porque la tasa de delincuencia bajo considerablemente, pero que ahora es peligroso salir de noche con todos los robos y asesinatos que ha habido últimamente—respondió a desgana la joven pelirroja.

—Aunque parece que ahora está pasando lo mismo—murmuró Akira siendo silenciada por la llegada del profesor a la sala de clases.

Después de las clases en el colegio Akira volvía a casa en donde se encontraba absolutamente sola porque sus padres siempre estaban de viaje, aunque realmente sólo eran sus padres adoptivos que sólo estaban enviciados en su trabajo y no podían mantener una familia normal.

—Ryuk hace días me contaste toda la historia sobre mis padres quizás es tiempo de que te cuente la mía—exclamó Akira mientras entraba en su habitación y se recostaba en la cama.

—Estoy interesado en tu historia—dijo el shinigami mirándola fijamente.

—De acuerdo comenzaré por la parte que tú ya sabes—susurró Akira lentamente—Después de la muerte de mi padre Misa Amane o mejor dicho m madre sabía que estaba embarazada de dos meses, ella quería decirle a mi padre cuando venciera a N como una forma de premio o algo así, pero cuando supo que él estaba muerto su mundo acabó—narró Akira con voz triste.

—Ciertamente Misa no podría vivir sin Light—intervino el shinigami con voz neutral.

—Así es, aunque N sabía que Misa estaba embarazada de Light así que decidió mantenerla en observación porque ella seguía siendo sospechosa de ser la segunda Kira—dijo Akira realizando una pausa—Mi madre no podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que mi padre no estaba así que cuando me dio a luz tuvo problemas en el parto y murió; supongo que hasta aquí ya sabes—exclamó mirando a Ryuk.

—Sí, cuando mate a tu padre seguí observando a Misa desde el mundo shinigami, pero cuando murió deje de observar al mundo humano—informó Ryuk.

—Entonces ahora comienza la parte que tú desconoces, después de la muerte de mi madre N tomó cartas en el asunto porque ella murió cuando estaba apresada en sus manos por lo que tomó al bebe y lo mando a Inglaterra, pero sin antes cumplir una parte del último deseo de mi madre que era que la bebe se llamara Akira Yagami y que sería igual a su padre o al menos eso quería—habló la rubia cuando se levantaba de la cama y sacaba una caja de manzanas para el shinigami.

—Pero no se pudo cumplir del todo porque tú ahora eres Akira Shepard, aunque el aura que posees es el mismo que Light—articuló Ryuk al momento de ver las manzanas y querer comérselas todas de inmediato.

—Así es, además lo que N nunca se esperó fue que me aceptaran en Wammy's house como una posible candidata para ser L, pero no me gusto ese lugar por eso siempre lo desprecie. Me mandaron para ese orfanato porque en el que estaba vieron que era muy inteligente y llamaron a personal de Wammy's House para que me vieran y le dieron razón llevándome hacia allá—contó la rubia con una mirada de odio que se dispersaba en la nada.

—Descuida otro día me puedes seguir contando tu historia además mañana tienes colegio y deberías ir a dormir—aconsejó el shinigami a la joven.

—Parece que tienes razón Ryuk, pero quisiera preguntarte algo antes—dijo Akira antes de levantarse de la cama y comenzar arreglarse a dormir.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el shinigami concentrado comiendo manzanas.

—Papá nunca quiso hacer el trato de los ojos porque pensó que se convertiría en dios y no quería desperdiciar su vida a cambio mamá si hizo el trato sólo para encontrarlo, además de querer ser utilizada ¿cierto? —susurró Akira lo suficiente para que Ryuk la escuchara.

—Así es, Light nunca quiso cambiar la mitad de su vida por los ojos, pero tu difieres en ello ¿no es así? —habló el shinigami mientras observaba como Akira se posaba frente a un espejo.

—Sí, todo esto es porque no quiero depender de nadie—respondió mirándose al espejo y observando como una letras sobre su cabeza flotaban formando su nombre—Que mal que uno no pueda verse su esperanza de vida—murmuró haciendo un puchero y yéndose a dormir.

—Pero ya posees una mayor ventaja—susurró el shinigami observando a la rubia quien dormía placidamente antes de que se avesinara la mayor tormenta de todas.


	5. Localización

**Capítulo 4: Localización**

—Actualmente este nuevo Kira no ha hecho ningún movimiento significativo, algo no calza en todo esto—dijo N observando los monitores con las grabaciones de diferentes partes del mundo en el momento de la caída de los criminales.

—Puede que esté esperando un movimiento tuyo para seguir su juego—opinó Halle quien se encontraba sirviéndole una pequeña taza de té.

—Es una opción, pero el antiguo L pudo dar con el lugar en donde se encontraba el Kira original mientras que ahora este Kira quiso dar un golpe más grande que el anterior y de paso no querer que lo rastreen—respondió N metido en sus pensamientos.

—L ¿tú crees que este nuevo Kira conozca la verdad sobre lo que pasó hace casi 18 años?—preguntó la rubia un poco asustada.

—Lo más probable es que eso sea, pero de hecho creo que sabe toda la historia como si no quisiera cometer el mismo error del primer Kira y ser atrapado—dijo N confeccionando una torre con legos blancos.

—El problema es que la verdadera historia la sabemos nosotros y esos 4 de la policía japonesa, pero por lo que oí ellos están dispuesto a ayudarte—manifestó Halle intentando seguir el razonamiento de N.

—Exacto a menos que haya un topo entre nosotros y cuando hablé con ellos no parecieron reaccionar de una manera extraña, además no hay probabilidad alguna que uno de ellos sea Kira—anunció N seriamente y con enojo.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó Halle confusa.

—Porque están relacionados en ambos casos Kira te convierte inmediatamente en sospechoso sería absurdo que uno de ellos fuera Kira y también ninguno de ellos posee la inteligencia necesaria para serlo—finalizó N.

—En ese aspecto tienes razón—afirmó Halle cuando un pitido del monitor acaba con la conversación.

— ¿Qué sucede Giovanni? —preguntó N con inquietud.

—L resulta hemos estado investigando las muertes por accidentes como nos dijiste donde efectivamente son algo extrañas y hemos encontrado alrededor de 100 muertes de criminales que parecen ser obra de Kira—dijo el agente mientras observaba un papel con los nombres de los criminales y el lugar de su muerte.

— ¿Ves alguna pista o que coincidan en algo? —exclamó el peliblanco.

—Resulta que sí, todos estos criminales son japoneses y murieron en Japón—informó Giovanni.

—Así que Kira me está retando para que vaya a Japón por nuestra pequeña batalla—susurró N a lo que Halle y Giovanni sólo escuchaban con atención cada palabra—Bien, nos vamos a Japón—anunció N a todo el equipo quienes inmediatamente comenzaron los preparativos.


	6. Primer encuentro

**Fannyhikari:** Muchas gracias por leer y aquí la continuación :3**  
**

Espero les guste y ante cualquier cosa reviews dejandome quejas, amor, odio, lo que sea (? xD

**Capítulo 5: Primer encuentro**

—Ya han pasado varios días y según lo que parece hoy comienza el show—dijo Ryuk observando como Akira sonreía al mirar por la ventana de su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso al igual que la de Light todo ordenado y un pequeño balcón.

— ¿No quieres leer la death note? —preguntó Akira ofreciéndole el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos.

—No, si la leyera me arruinaría la diversión—contestó Ryuk riendo.

—Si eso crees—habló Akira cuando se preparaba para salir, puesto que era fin de semana y había realizado todas las tareas del colegio.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el shinigami siguiendo a la joven rubia.

—Vamos a ver el pequeño espectáculo que te tengo preparado—respondió Akira saliendo de la habitación y bajando hacia la salida.

En la oficina de la comisaría japonesa se encontraban conversando los mismo 4 miembros que estuvieron en el antiguo caso Kira sobre el nuevo y sobre la información que L vendría a Japón.

—Este nuevo Kira mato todo lo que no se mato en 18 años—dijo Matsuda apoyado en una silla que estaba frente al escritor del director.

—Es cierto, pero con la nueva información que nos dio L sobre estas muertes accidentales de criminales que dieron sólo en Japón—murmuró Aizawa desde su asiento de director.

—Quizás fue un experimento de Kira—intervino Ide.

—O simplemente está retando a L descaradamente—dijo Mogi quien en las últimas reuniones no opinaba mucho.

—Esa situación me tiene los nervios de punta—exclamó Matsuda intentado calmar el ambiente, pero el sonido del teléfono no lo mejoro.

— ¿Aló? Sí soy Aizawa—contestó el director y escuchando atentamente cada palabra que le proporcionaban desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Parece que ocurrió algo grande—susurró Ide lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo Matsuda y Mogi lo oyeran a los que ellos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo muchas gracias y espero las fotos—finalizó el director mientras los otros miembros esperaban una respuesta—Hubieron 8 ataques cardiacos en extrañas condiciones y un accidente en el cual se vio involucrada una chica de 18 años que fue tomada como rehén por un criminal—informó Aizawa con voz seria.

—Pobrecita debió ser duro para ella—habló Matsuda.

—Más importante que eso, que es sobre lo de ataques cardiacos en extrañas condiciones ¿a qué se refiere? —dijo Ide confuso.

—Antes de que les diera un ataque al corazón dejaron diversas notas y para más habrá que esperar—respondió Aizawa impaciente.

En el nuevo cuartel de investigaciones al mando de L ya tenían toda la información que la policía japonesa en estos momentos estaba esperando tan ansiosamente.

— ¿Qué opinas L? —preguntó Lester quien se ocuparía de estar a su lado en esta investigación del nuevo Kira.

—Primero muéstrame un mapa con las ubicaciones de las muertes y el orden en el cual sucedieron—ordenó N al momento en el cual se sentaba en el suelo con sus juguetes y se acomodaba en el nuevo cuartel general.

—Aquí está el mapa y encima de cada muerte se muestra la hora en que murieron—dijo Lester cambiando la imagen de una enorme pantalla en el mapa pedido.

—De acuerdo ahora une los lugares comenzando con la primera muerte, pero sólo unes las de ataque al corazón que lleven por un minuto las otras las unes de manera independiente—dijo N a lo que Lester inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidieron.

—Espera esto forma—murmuró Lester al ver que la unión daba una estrella de 6 puntas envuelta por un cuadrado, pero cuando N iba a responder el pitido de un control lo interviene.

—L tengo las notas que hicieron los criminales antes de morir—dijo Giovanni desde el otro lado del parlante.

—Ordénalas de acuerdo a la hora de muerte—respondió N esperando y atento a lo que el agente dijera.

—Ya las ordené y dice: Segundo L, ¿lo sabes? conozco tu verdadera identidad como tú la mía—habló el agente quedando sin pablaras después de leer las notas.

—Gracias Giovanni—dijo N cortando la comunicación y quedándose pensativo por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué sucede L?, ¿cuál es el significado de esas notas? y ¿cómo sabe que eres el segundo L?—preguntaba Lester confuso porque nadie sabía el verdadero nombre de L ni si quiera ellos quienes trabajan con él.

—Lester parece que ambos estamos en aprietos bajo el juego de este nuevo Kira—susurró N enojado.

—En otras palabras ¿de verdad conoce tu verdadero nombre? —dijo Lester impresionado.

—Necesito una cierta información antes de confirmarte eso y por eso necesito que investigues a todos los niños del orfanato Wammy's House desde los que me conocieron hasta lo que entraron 2 años después de que terminó el caso Kira—ordenó N con firmeza y volviendo a sus juguetes para barajar más posibilidades sobre el nuevo movimiento que acababa de realizar el nuevo Kira.


	7. Kira

**Fannyhikari: **me alegra que te guste el fic, respecto a Akira todo se sabra a su tiempo por el momento disfruta de su hermosa actuación ^^

Aquí la continuación, espero le guste y cualquier cosa dejenla en los reviews (? xD

**Capítulo 6: Kira**

—Eso me sorprendió Akira, te dejaste atrapar por ese criminal y después con su muerte programada quedaste como una inofensiva chica que tomada como rehén—dijo Ryuk para luego reí porque no se había divertido tanto desde la muerte de Light.

—Tome la idea de lo que hizo mi padre con el agente que lo seguía—respondió Akira desde su escritorio—La idea simplemente consistía en que yo me vería con un compañero de colegio para una cita en la plaza cuando éste criminal me toma como rehén, después de unos experimentos con la death note pude programar todo para que saliera como lo tenía planeado—finalizó emocionada.

—Ciertamente puedes tomar a rehenes, pero no puedes matar a los rehenes por lo tanto tu estarías a salvo—intervino el shinigami.

—Así es, además ahora mismo N debe estar investigando a todos los niños del orfanato Wammy's House, pero durante el accidente sólo saben que una chica pelirroja fue tomada como rehén y le dije a mi compañero que fui disfrazada para ver si me quedaba ese nuevo estilo, también advertirle que la cita entre nosotros era un secreto—dijo Akira colocando el dedo índice en sus labios.

—Realmente ocupaste la misma táctica que Light—murmuró Ryuk ganándose en un lado de la habitación que estaba cerca de la ventana.

—En sus fines sí, bueno es hora de ver que opina el mundo—habló la rubia cuando encendía la televisión en sakura tv quien fue la primera televisora que ocupó Kira y que ahora se volvía el mismo temor.

—Dios Kira que has vuelto después de muchos años por favor escoge a esta televisora para que sea tu voz en este mundo tan podrido—manifestaba el locutor de cabello negro y ojos celestes que no tenía parentesco de ser japonés.

—Interesante las televisoras ya se están peleando para que escojas un portavoz—exclamó Ryuk.

—Sí, después de todo lo de hace 18 años aún permanece en las mentes de la gente y ahora mismo se lo deben estar contando a sus hijos para así seguir cultivando la historia del dios Kira—respondió Akira sonriendo. De pronto el sonido de su celular la saca de su sonrisa, un poco molesta saca su celular para ver quien molestaba y se sorprende al leer que la llamada proviene de un número desconocido.

— ¿Aló? —pregunta la joven rubia esperando una respuesta, pero ella ya sabía quién era.

—Tú eres Akira Shepard quien estuvo 2 años en el orfanato Wammy's House ¿no es así? —habló una voz mecánica donde era obvio que estaba ocupando un programa para ocultar su verdadera voz.

—Así es, un gusto volver hablar contigo L—respondió Akira.

—No esperaba menos de una persona destacaba dentro de Wammy's House—dijo N, pero él también sabía que ella estaba esperando este llamado.

—Y dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Akira siguiendo el juego.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre unas pistas que tengo y que precisamente llegan a ti—contestó N tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible.

—Acaso ¿no me las puedes mandar y yo después darte una opinión personal? —dijo Akira pasando a una voz completamente seria.

—No, porque se trata del nuevo caso Kira y tú eres la más ligada al antiguo caso Kira—habló N tratando de mantener la calma con la joven rubia.

— ¿Yo? Se puede saber ¿por qué? —respondió Akira.

—Porque tú estás demostrando ser igual a tu padre biológico quien fue el primer Kira—informó N y escuchando atentamente la reacción de la joven donde en respuesta se escucho una pequeña risita.

—Light Yagami, el Kira original ¿acaso crees que no lo sabía? —dijo Akira sonriendo satisfecha.

—Supongo que averiguaste por todos los medios a tus padres biológicos antes de irte de Wammy's House, pero ahora no es momento para reírse porque tú eres sospechosa de ser la nueva Kira—finalizó N con enojo.

— ¿Tienes pruebas que me inculpen? —preguntó Akira sin interés en la conversación.

—Por el momento no, pero créeme que las tendré y en ese momento te irás a la cárcel—murmuró N entre dientes.

—L, ¿crees que alguien como yo quien fue posible sucesora de L pueda ser Kira? de seguro necesitas unas vacaciones—respondió Akira y realizando una pausa—Busca las pruebas que quieras, pero te probare que te equivocas y que no eres digno de ser L… Near—finalizó Akira cortando la llamada.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante Nate River, me gustaría saber hasta donde puedes llegar junto a tu pequeño grupo—murmuró Akira sonriendo en su habitación siendo observada por Ryuk quien comía unas manzanas que la joven rubia había traído para él.

—Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Akira—susurró N quien se encontraba en el cuartel general donde estaban haciendo las últimas instalaciones para poder seguir cada paso de la primera sospechosa del nuevo caso Kira.

—La única manera de inculparla es encontrando el cuaderno asesino—dijo Lester quien se encontraba realizando unos ajustes en los monitores que mostraban las calles por donde pasaba habitualmente Akira—En su expediente aparece que es una alumna ejemplar además de tener unas calificaciones sorprendentes—informó el rubio a N.

—Lester por algo esa chica estuvo en Wammy's House su inteligencia es mucho más allá que el promedio y tener una batalla con ella será duro—respondió N para después comer un dulce.

—Pero encontrando el cuaderno la historia se acabará—habló Lester desconcertado.

—Lo más probable es que lo haya ocultado cuando hable con ella sonaba excesivamente confiada, pero eso no impedirá que registre cada lugar que ella visita —dijo N esperando que sus agentes estuvieran listos para comenzar la siguiente misión buscando el nuevo cuaderno asesino.


	8. Registro

**Fannyhikari:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Yeah una nueva rival para N y respecto a como obtuvo su nombre deberas esperar un poco más D:!

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les agrade ^w^

**Capítulo 7: Registro**

—L nos contacto para que estuviéramos alerta respecto al caso Kira y dijo que ya tenía un sospechoso—informó Aizawa a sus compañeros y amigos.

—Realmente L es sorprendente, ya tiene un sospechoso en tan sólo unas semanas—intervino Matsuda alegremente.

—Así es, pero L ¿te dio el nombre del sospechoso?—preguntó Ide un poco intrigado.

—No, pareciera como si quisiera ocultar esa información—respondió Aizawa extrañado por el comportamiento que estaba mostrando L.

— ¿No les parece que L está actuando extraño?—dijo Mogi quien también se había percatado del comportamiento de L.

— ¿Comportamiento extraño?—preguntó Matsuda inconscientemente.

—Es como si quisiera mantenernos al margen—respondió Ide.

—O quizás aún no confía en nosotros—contestó Matsuda con enfado.

—No, yo no creo eso porque yo confío en L y quizás aún no es el momento para que nosotros actuemos—manifestó Aizawa desde su puesto.

—Entonces ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que él nos contacte—dijo resignado Ide.

En el cuartel general de N se preparaban para comenzar la operación en busca del cuaderno asesino que poseía la primera sospechosa del caso Kira, Akira Shepard y que precisamente era la hija del fallecido primer Kira, Light Yagami.

—L me podrías decir ¿por qué sospechas de ella?—preguntó Lester esperando a que Halle y Giovanni llamaran al cuartel.

—Aquella estrella que se crea con la muerte de los criminales es la misma que ella creaba cuando estaba en el orfanato, ya que aparte de crear la estrella de 6 puntas se crea un cuadrado que la envuelve y en el centro de todo un punto que va acorde con el accidente del rehén. También cuando murieron esos 100 criminales en Japón se creó la palabra "Yagami"—informó N sin inmutarse ante la cara de sorpresa de Lester por la última información que dio.

— ¿De verdad se forma la palabra "Yagami"?—preguntó incrédulo metiéndose en el sistema y marcando en el mapa las 100 muertes las que efectivamente formaban aquel apellido tan nombrado en el caso Kira.

—Es como si realmente ella me estuviera retando, pero ahora mientras está en el colegio colocamos cámaras en toda la casa sin dejar ningún punto ciego, podemos ingresar a las cámaras que están en las calles y ahora en la noche pondremos cámaras en el colegio al cual ella asiste, además que al momento que se instalan las cámaras y micrófonos, se registrara cada sitio y en lo posible manteniendo el cuidado del lugar en donde se encontraban porque quiero ese cuaderno asesino—respondió N con firmeza en su voz porque al igual que el antiguo L odia perder y no soportaría perder contra una chica que aún asiste al colegio.

Cuando Lester iba a hablar sobre el tema el sonido de los monitores lo llamo para que respondieran puesto que Halle y Giovanni ya tenían listos los preparativos.

—L la casa está lista con las cámaras y micrófonos—informó Giovanni—Pero lamentablemente no estaba el cuaderno asesino por ningún lado y no encontramos algún escondite o cuadernos extraños—finalizó el agente con desanimo.

—Ahora tenemos acceso a cada cámara del país y a los satélites que nos ofreció los Estados Unidos—intervino Halle quien se encontraba esperando a que su compañero terminara.

— ¿Algo más que agregar?—preguntó N desde su puesto lejos del monitor que controlaba Lester.

—El objetivo va en dirección a su casa—dijo Halle observando las cámaras y como una cabellera rubia avanzaba por una calle que se encontraba a unos metros de su hogar.

—Bien que comience la misión mientras Lester y yo observamos su comportamiento en su casa quiero que vaya al colegio a instalar cámaras, sin embargo quiero que me informen en caso de que encuentren un objeto o cuaderno de dudosa procedencia—ordenó L cuando Lester apretaba una teclas y todas las pantallas mostraban cada parte de la casa donde vivía Akira.


	9. Jaque

**fannyhikari:** Me alegra que te guste como siempre, pero pronto las cosas se pondran más interesantes, ya que en el siguiente se revela como consigio su nombre (? xD

**misa:** muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me hace sentir muy bien que te guste y respecto al último todas esas preguntas se resolverán pronto :33

**Capítulo 8: Jaque**

—L ya ha pasado un mes desde que la comenzamos a seguir y en ningún momento ha sacado el cuaderno asesino, además criminales siguen muriendo—dijo Lester observando a L rodeado por los monitores buscando pistas.

—Parece ser que ella no lleva a cabo los juicios—finalizó L enfadado por no haber encontrado pistas investigando a Akira.

— ¿Parece? Esa chica no ha hecho nada extraño y hemos investigado absolutamente todas sus pertenencias, la hemos seguido por un mes y es una chica normal—respondió Lester.

—Te equivocas Lester si es así ¿cómo explicas la palabra _Yagami_ con las 100 muertes o el dibujo que sólo ella dibujaba realizado con los ataques? —contestó L seriamente.

—Lo siento, pase por un momento de estrés—manifestó Lester.

—Descuida en estos momentos estamos pasando por una situación que no encaja, un hecho que estamos olvidando de este gran rompecabezas—informó L confundido y mirando cada detalle que se presentaba.

—De acuerdo sigamos, ahora ella está entrando a su habitación. Activar cámara 30, 33, 36 y 38—dijo Lester volviendo a su trabajo.

Hoy el clima estaba nublado, Akira estaba en su habitación haciendo los deberes y cuando termino se estiro, ordenó sus cosas para el día siguiente, encendió la televisión y se quedo mirándola un rato en un especial de música de j-rock. De pronto la joven rubia comienza a reírse de la nada y finalmente habla.

—Oh vamos N, ¿no crees que ya has pasado mucho tiempo en este jueguito? —preguntó Akira mirando fijamente una cámara que tenía en frente.

—Esa chica…—murmuró Lester desde su puesto.

—Ella siempre lo supo—dijo N mirando el monitor el cual la joven rubia veía fijamente.

—Tienes cámaras y micrófonos hasta en la ducha es incómodo bañarse cuando te observan ¿no crees? —exclamó Akira desde su habitación.

—De acuerdo, Lester definitivamente caímos en su juego porque ella sabía que pondríamos cámaras y micrófonos por todos lados inclusive que la seguiríamos—informó N.

—Entonces ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Lester dudoso y sorprendido por los hechos.

—Mañana saca todas las cámaras y micrófonos, ella debe haberle pasado el cuaderno asesino a alguien más y hay que investigar a quien—pronunció N aceptando que este round se lo habían ganado, pero él ganaría la pelea.

—De acuerdo le informaré al resto del equipo—dijo Lester tomando su celular y llamando a los otros agentes.

—Esta batalla aún no termina y pronto te demostrare que la justicia siempre prevalecerá—susurró N apagando todos los monitores.


	10. Recuerdos

**ANUNCIO: Como se habran dado cuento yo he estado publicando casi un capítulo al día, pero era porque estaba de vacaciones y desde mañana vuelvo a mi triste realidad así que los capítulos tendrán más tiempo de espera, lo siento y espero comprendan.**

Gracias por leer ^^

**fannyhikari:** yo también la cara de Near así muy wtf?! xD Akira sabe la historia y no quiere cometer los mismos errores por eso va un paso adelante ;3

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia:** sabes tuve muchos problemas viendo shinigamis así que prefería que fuera Ryuk para hacerlo más interesante ;3 Pues me alegro que el fic te gusta y ocupe parte de tu tiempo, gracias por leer ^^

Ahora se responderán algunas dudas que se planteraron anteriormente ^^

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos**

—Ryuk ¿lo recuerdas? El día en que me encontré la death note—pregunta Akira en su cama observando el cuaderno que ahora poseía una tapa roja.

—Claro, nunca olvidare ese día—respondió Ryuk.

Akira desde pequeña nunca le gustó el mundo en cual se encontraba, porque lo encontraba hipócrita, ambiciosa y vergonzosa, la sociedad debía ser limpiada de alguna manera, pero ella no tenía poder alguno.

Durante su estancia en el orfanato Wammy's House de vez en cuando se escapaba, porque siempre odio aquel lugar a su edad de 15 años caminando por las calles de Inglaterra se encontró un cuaderno negro que decía _Death Note_, abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a hojear las instrucciones en ingles.

—Esto debe ser una broma—murmuró Akira y lo guardo en una mochila que llevaba consigo.

Cuando llego devuelta al orfanato en las noticias mostraban los nombres y rostros de los criminales lo que causo mucha curiosidad en Akira por lo que anotó al último criminal que había aparecido en las noticias.

_Mitsuki Toru, accidente._

Tras eso en las noticias apareció un especial que el criminal que había escapado en un auto robado sufrió un accidente al ir en alta velocidad y ante lo sucedido Akira no sabía que pensar así que decidió usarlo una vez más como prueba en otro criminal que en ese instante murió de un ataque al corazón. Por su mente pasaban miles de posibilidades porque finalmente poseía el poder para limpiar este mundo putrefacto y así continuó juzgando criminales hasta que un día apareció Ryuk, el shinigami.

—Vaya nunca pensé que alguien más ocuparía el death note de esa manera—dijo el shinigami apareciendo atrás de Akira quien se asusto de sobremanera.

—Ciertamente pensé que un shinigami aparecería—respondió la rubia observando con cuidado al dios de la muerte.

—Eres igual a ella, a Sayu Yagami—susurró el shinigami riéndose al ver a la chica que era la copia de la hermana de Light, pero rubia.

— ¿Conoces a Sayu Yagami? —preguntó Akira interesada.

— ¿Acaso no te asuste con mi forma? —dijo el shinigami ignorando un poco la pregunta.

—Claro que no, era de esperarse que un Dios de la muerte no posea una forma no humana—respondió la rubia con total seguridad—Ahora podrías responder mi pregunta pero antes ¿cuál es tu nombre? —añadió Akira mientras al shinigami se la hacía cada vez más interesante la chica que había encontrado el cuaderno.

—Mi nombre es Ryuk y respecto a tu pregunta si conocía a Sayu Yagami ¿tienes alguna conexión con ella? —preguntó el shinigami intrigado en el parecido.

—Se podría decir que ella es mi tía, además por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un orfanato—dijo Akira mirando al shinigami.

—Entonces tú eres hija de Light Yagami y Misa Amane—informó el shinigami.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Akira sorprendida.

—Si te cuento esto no seré castigado porque no hay ninguna regla así que te lo contaré. Light Yagami fue el primer Kira—dijo Ryuk observando las expresiones de la chica ante la historia que le estaba relatando sobre el primer Kira, la historia de L y la policía donde sólo nombro aquellos que ya estaban muertos.

—De acuerdo por mi parte te contaré que estuve haciendo investigaciones sobre mis padres y cuando encontré a Light Yagami en internet no había nada así que decidí preguntarle a N, pero él se quedo callado y me dijo que no era bueno saber de él, pero no me rendí y estuve hackeando computadores de otros países para encontrar que él era Kira, pero no pensé que era verdad—respondió Akira con una sonrisa.

—Pareces estar muy feliz—exclamó el shinigami extrañado.

—Pues claro porque después de todo soy hija de Kira y ahora que tengo la death note ideare un plan para cumplir la utopía que él soñó—manifestó Akira parándose sobre la cama y saltando de alegría.

—Los humanos sí que son interesantes—susurró Ryuk por lo bajo.

—Ahora que lo estuve analizando, hay que comenzar por lo esencial así que Ryuk hagamos el trato de los ojos—dijo Akira decidida.

—De acuerdo—respondió Ryuk brindándole el poder a la chica que ahora se divertía con su nueva visión.

Después de ese día Akira comenzó a idear su plan para realizar aquella soñada utopía, pero el pequeño problema era N del cual desconocía su rostro, aunque lo solucionó muy pronto.

—Gracias a que ese día decidiste hacer el trato lograste obtener el verdadero nombre de N—dijo el shinigami comiendo manzanas.

—Sí, días después me llamarón como posible sucesora de L y que el actual L vendría, pero no sabía que ese día yo ya era Kira—exclamó la chica riéndose.

—Por lo cual viste su rostro y su verdadero nombre—añadió el shinigami terminándose la última manzana.

—Así es y por eso es que yo ganaré esta batalla—manifestó Akira decidida mientras Ryuk reía al divertirse tanto en el mundo humano.


	11. Muerte

**Fanny hikari:** Intente responder la mayoría de las dudas posibles, espero haya quedado claro. Ahora por otro lado espero no me maten por este capítulo, pero si quieren saber más deberán esperar a lo que sucedera porque será grande (? xD

**Capítulo 10: Muerte**

—L ya sacamos las cámaras del colegio y dejamos de ver las cámaras de las calles, sólo quedan las de la casa—informó Giovanni desde el otro lado del monitor mientras N se encontraba analizando la situación.

—Ahora queda esperar que esa chica vuelva al colegio mañana y podremos sacar las cámaras junto a los micrófonos—dijo Lester desanimado.

—Lester tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto—susurró L a los lejos observando los monitores que estaban en la casa de Akira.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lester intrigado.

—Es como si de nuevo cayéramos en su trampa—respondió N fríamente.

— ¿Crees que deberías dejar las cámaras un tiempo más? —exclamó Lester dudoso.

—Realmente no lo sé porque las piezas de este rompecabezas no están encajando—dijo N pensativo.

A lo largo de ésta investigación hay muchos sucesos que para Near no han están calzando tanto en la personalidad de Akira (la actual Kira) como las muertes causadas y lo han estado realizando, el apellido Yagami, la estrella que ella dibujaba, pero aún así no tiene la death note y no hay forma que se haya contactado con alguien más para darle instrucciones porque rastreamos todas sus llamadas o al menos así pensó N.

—Lester hay algo que estoy pasando por alto así que necesito ver esta investigación desde el principio. Ahora quiero que me des todos los informes—ordenó N, pero un pitido lo interrumpió. Esta vez no era porque lo llamarán sino porque había un intruso en la casa de Akira que iba armado e ingresó a la casa a la fuerza—Lester contacta a Giovanni y que vaya a la casa inmediatamente—exclamó N observando con cuidado lo que se estaba a punto de desenlazar.

El supuesto ladrón ingresó al hogar de los Shepard, pero no se espero encontrarse con una chica rubia quien había bajado las escaleras por el ruido provocado encontrándose con un huésped indeseado. La sucesión de hechos paso muy rápido donde N sólo pudo golpear los monitores y radios que tenía cerca de él, porque el ladrón en cuanto divisó que no estaba solo y podría tener problemas, apunto con su rama a la chica y disparó acertando en el corazón de la rubia.

—Giovanni el sospechoso está saliendo por la calle principal, atrápalo y tráelo para acá—ordenó N desde su puesto—Lester contacta a Halle y que vaya a ver el cuerpo antes que llegue la policía—dijo observando la cámara de la escalera que mostraba el cuerpo sin vida de la chica, pero realmente él necesitaba las pruebas que compararán que ese cuerpo correspondía a Akira Shepard.

—De acuerdo lo haré de inmediato—respondió Lester contactando a la chica rubia de los agentes quien se encontraban cerca de la reciente escena del crimen.

—Pero todo esto sigue sin encajar—murmuró N volviendo a los videos que poseía de la rutina de la joven Akira.


	12. Caída

**Fannyhikari:** Matar a Akira m... yo aún lo meditaría un poco porque ahora solo quedan unir cabos sueltos.

**Tephie Vongolo Heartfilia:** Tranquila, te comprendo con la uni sólo he podido hacer capítulos cortos. Realmente te apoyo en que es muy curiosa y a Ryuk le encanta porque quizás es más desquiciada que su mismo padre (? xD pues toda la intriga tendrá que esperar un poco más (? xD

**Capítulo 11: Caída**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de Akira Shepard confirmada por los agentes de su equipo que se encontraban en el exterior que eran Giovanni y Halle quienes estaban cerca de la escena atrapando al ladrón que ahora tenían en una pequeña celda, tras el incidente Halle confirmo efectivamente que se trataba de Akira además de hacer pruebas científicas para comprobar la identidad que pidió específicamente N.

—Parece ser que ella no era Kira—dijo Lester viendo los informes de Halle y Giovanni.

—No, ella fue Kira y le paso el cuaderno a alguien más que ahora está juzgado por ella—respondió N seguro de lo que decía.

—Es como si te hubieras obsesionado con que esa chica haya sido Kira—exclamó Lester un poco aburrido de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Lo fue Lester, lo fue…—susurró N jugando con sus legos y pensando seriamente en los hechos que pasaron durante los últimos meses cuando comenzó el caso Kira.

—L el prisionero acaba de morir de un ataque cardiaco—informó Lester viendo el monitor donde el criminal se encontraba tirado en el piso tomando con fuerza su pecho.

—Es normal después de todo fue anunciado en las noticias por robo, asesinato y que escapó—respondió N.

—Ya lo sé, pero aunque lo tuviéramos prisionero por un momento pensé que se podía salvar porque sigo sin comprender como se filtró su información—dijo Lester sentado analizando la información que N le había pedido sobre el inicio del caso.

—Lester, espera un momento…—manifestó N quien acababa de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que esperaba a sus agentes que estaban en el exterior.

— ¿Qué sucede…?—articuló Lester antes de caer al suelo con dolor en su pecho provocándole la muerte inminente.

—Halle, Giovanni ¿están ahí? —preguntó N tomando el monitor y sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero esto ya se lo esperaba. De pronto el sonido de una persona caminando por el inmenso suelo de acero se siente fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba y que poco a poco se iba acercando a la habitación hasta que se detiene frente a ella.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta N aún sabiendo quien esperaba del otro lado, Kira.

—Esa no es manera de saludar querido Near—responde una chica pelirroja de ojos dorados abriendo la puerta de par en par y sonriendo ante lo ocurrido.

—Sabía que vendrías porque ya descubrí tu truco—contestó N de mal humor y haciendo frente a lo inevitable.

— ¿Ya lo descubriste? Me alegro porque no podrás contárselo a nadie más, tú equipo está muerto-dijo la pelirroja cambiando su semblante alegre a uno totalmente serio porque la batalla final estaba por comenzar.


	13. La verdad

**fannyhikari:** Sí, está confuso, pero espero que ahora se resuelvan las dudas (? :3

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia:** conclusiones everywhere eso me gusta xD bueno respecto a los demás aún existen por el momento, pero quizas no duren mucho.

Bueno les recomiendo no estudiar arquitectura ewe y aquí el capítulo tan esperado (? jajaja bueno espero les guste ^^

**Capítulo 12: La verdad**

—Puede que mi equipo esté muerto, pero el mundo igualmente sabrá que Kira es Akira Shepard…no, Akira Yagami—dijo Near tomando un control que tenía en el bolsillo y presionando fuertemente un botón.

—Ciertamente soy Akira—respondió sacándose la elaborada peluca pelirroja dejando ver su brillante cabello rubio y retirándose las lentillas de los ojos volviendo a sus ojos marrones—Ahora me podrías decir cuando te percataste de todo esto—dijo Akira sonriendo.

—Tú estuviste manipulando a mi equipo porque siempre has sabido sus nombres lo que me hace concluir que posees el trato de los ojos—habló Near con seguridad.

—Así es y déjame decirte que son muy útiles—exclamó Akira.

—Los manipulaste para que te dieran la información de cómo entrar y saber mi verdadero nombre, además de manipularlos cuando fingiste tu muerte ocupando otros criminales y así ocultando tu presencia hiciste que ellos me mintieran para que cambiaran los resultados en las pruebas y que creyera que estabas muerta—informó Near observando con cuidado cada movimiento de la rubia.

—Sí, los manipule a lo largo de todo este tiempo y obviamente ese robo fue parte del show que te ofrezco Nate—respondió Akira mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Pero ahora le acabo de enviar la información a la policía japonesa y a la interpol para que te atrapen, aunque puedas matarme ahora—contestó Nate pensando que tenía la victoria.

—Querido Nate River ¿no crees que te estás olvidando de algo? —preguntó Akira con ironía observando fijamente su reloj y entonces Nate se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Así que ya lo tenías planeado y ¿desde cuándo sabías mi nombre? —dijo Nate resignado a morir, pero confiado en que la policía lo atraparía.

—Cuando nos vimos por primera vez yo ya era Kira—respondió Akira dejando de ver su reloj—Por cierto también manipule a Roger donde él me dio la información que necesitaba y modificó los sistemas para que cuando tú presionaras ese botón no pasara absolutamente nada—añadió Akira sonriente.

—Si la policía japonesa no sabe nada de mí en un tiempo comenzarán a investigar y te descubrirán—contestó Nate.

—Ciertamente, pero ¿acaso crees que no investigue el antiguo caso Kira? se nombres y rostros de los que conocían la verdad sobre el cuaderno—dijo Akira—Y ahora mismo deben estar cayendo muertos en la oficina en la cual esperaban tus órdenes—informó la rubia mirando fijamente a Nate.

—Tú eres peor que el antiguo Kira, tú eres un demonio—murmuró Nate entre dientes.

—Puede ser y por cierto el orfanato ya no existe—articuló Akira antes que Nate tocara su pecho y cayera al frío suelo producto de un paro cardiaco.

—Ciertamente eres comparable a un shinigami—dijo Ryuk riendo.

—Gracias Ryuk—dijo Akira—Jaque mate Nate River—susurró Akira antes de salir del lugar.

— ¿Ahora que harás? —preguntó Ryuk interesado.

—Me extraña que preguntes eso Ryuk porque aún falta mucho por hacer—respondió Akira saliendo del cuartel—Pero ahora falta un pequeño Show que quiero que veas—añadió la rubia ingresando a otro gran edificio cercano.


	14. Fuego

**Fannyhikari**: Si Near muerto, pero este será el último capítulo .-.

Me disculpo por la espera y por hacerlos sufrir (? por el momento este fic llega a su fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado :3

**Capítulo 13: Fuego**

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ryuk intrigado.

—Sólo sígueme y verás el hermoso espectáculo—respondió Akira caminando por las escaleras para llegar finalmente a la azotea del edificio que se encontraba en frente del cuartel general de N.

—Me pregunto qué tendrás preparado—murmuró el shinigami divertido porque realmente nadie había podido darle tanta diversión.

—Te presento el fin de la actuación de Nate River alias L—dijo Akira sonriendo al ver como un delincuente ingresaba al edificio.

En plan era sencillo y consistía en que controlaría a un delincuente que busca ahora mismo la policía por el asesinato de una mujer y el asalto a un banco por lo que en ese instante se encontraba ingresando al gran edificio de las cuales Akira ya conocía las claves. Un delincuente común que para matarse se quemo y consigo llevándose al gran edificio que tenía toda su seguridad desactivada.

—Realmente es una buena actuación—habló Ryuk observando como el edificio se quemaba y llegaban los bomberos a apagar el fuego.

—Te lo dije es hermoso—susurró Akira admirando su creación y riéndose con voz muy alta.

—Ahora ¿qué harás? —preguntó el shinigami muy interesado.

— ¿No es obvio? comenzaré a crear el mundo con el cual soñó mi padre y no pudo concretar, una utopía donde yo seré quien juzgue—dijo Akira con una sonrisa en todo rostro.

—Me gustaría verlo—murmuró Ryuk siguiendo a la rubia que comenzó a bajar del edificio.

—Sin ese orfanato, sin Nate y sin la gente que conocía la existencia del death note no hay nadie quien se me oponga—articuló la rubia riendo por la calle hacia su casa.

—Realmente ahora no queda nadie más—dijo el shinigami un poco aburrido.

—No te desanimes que ahora comienza la nueva utopía de Kira—respondió Akira.

A lo largos de los años el nombre de Kira volvió a sonar en todo el mundo donde muchos países cedieron ante su notable poder y donde poco a poco la utopía soñada se iba cumpliendo, un mundo sin delincuentes, armonioso y con gente respetándose en las calles. Akira se encontraba de maravilla ya que ahora podría cumplir el sueño que compartía con su padre, pero había algo que ella desconocía y era que un pequeño grupo anti Kira se estaba conformando para dar su ataque y acabar con el gran asesino de masas que había aparecido apodado Kira, aunque se desconocía la existencia del death note que quedaría como un artefacto maldito y que sólo caería ante los ojos de Dioses de la muerte.


End file.
